


The Oblivious Club

by Miscellaneous_mess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gabriel is oblivious, Gabriel is working on it, Oblivious, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess
Summary: At Gabriel’s and her wedding, Nathalie realizes that she has someone else to welcome to the ‘I am in love with an oblivious Agreste’ club.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	The Oblivious Club

At Nathalie and Gabriel’s wedding, they saw Marinette and Adrien dancing.  
“I don't understand how he doesn't know that she likes him?” Gabriel remarked.  
Nathalie turned to her now-husband and blinked, “I’m sorry?”  
“I said, I don't-”  
“No, I heard what you said,” Nathalie interrupted him, “I just don't understand why you don't understand. Adrien and you are the two most oblivious men on the planet.”   
“That's not true.”  
“You're right, I just spent two years of my life with a crush on you, and then when you finally asked out you were scared I was going to say no because you thought I saw you as just a boss. Then after we’ve been dating you see me constantly with websites for rings, and dresses, and flowers, and venues, and I’m still the one that had to propose.”   
“Alright maybe that happened but-”  
“No buts Gabriel,” Nathalie interrupted again, “Your son inherited your obliviousness and it's painful to watch.”  
“What are you going to do? Tell my son that Marinette is in love with him.”  
“No, but you are going to dance with your son,” Nathalie told him, “and I’ll welcome her to the ‘I am in love with an oblivious Agreste’ club.”  
“That's not fair, you are an Agreste now,” he pointed out.  
“And I’m still in love with an oblivious one,” Nathalie smirked and got up from her seat and walked over to Marinette and Adrien.  
“I’m sorry, but Mr. Agreste would like to have a dance with his son,” Nathalie said.  
“Oh!” Marinette blushed immediately, “of course.”  
“Come with me Marinette, I want to talk to you,” Nathalie said.

*Marinette and Nathalie*

Marinette followed Nathalie and they sat down at a table.  
“Congratulations on your marriage,” Marinette said.  
“Ahh, yes, I wanted to congratulate you on being a new member in the ‘hopelessly in love with an oblivious Agreste’ club.”  
“What?” Marinette asked, confused.  
“Those two men over there are the most oblivious men on the planet. He won't admit it to you but I had to propose because he wouldn't.   
“Oh,” Marinette said.  
“Trust me, it's disheartening a lot of the time, but one day he's going to realize he is in love with you, I can see it in, he just can't see it in himself.”  
“Do you think I should ask him out?” Marinette asked tentatively.  
“Knowing him, he would agree to go as friends. Don't take that as rejection, it takes the Agreste men a long time to figure out their own feelings. Do it, spend time with him, get close to him. At one point everyone will assume you're dating and the more everyone thinks about it the more he will too, then I think he will wise up to his feelings.”   
“How did you get Mr. Agreste to notice you?”  
“It took two years,” Nathalie told her, “but I just kept trying to set up situations for him to make a move. I would mention a movie I wanted to see, I would bring up the new restaurant in town I was interested in trying, just those little things. Then one day, he asked me by himself.”  
“It took two years?” Marinette exclaimed.  
“Much closer to three.”  
Marinette groaned and let her face fall into her hands, “is it going to take that long?”  
Nathalie rubbed Marinette’s back.  
“May I have this dance m’lady?” Marinette looked up and saw Adrien out his hand.  
Marinette blushed and took his hand. She thought he looked and sounded awfully a lot like Cat Noir in that moment but that was something she could think about later. 

*what happened with Gabriel and Adrien*

Gabriel, who couldn't even remember the last time he had danced with his son, was a little stiff at first.   
“What are you doing father?” Adrien finally asked.  
“I don't know, Nathalie told me she wanted to talk to Marinette about some club, and I just know better than to argue with her at this point.”   
Adrien nodded, “never argue with Nathalie.”   
Gabriel exhaled, “look if Marinette is important don't let her get away. I was lucky enough to have two women in my life, I’m not letting this one go, and you shouldn't let yours go either.”  
“You think that Marinette is-”  
“I think Marinette is your Nathalie. We were called the most oblivious men alive, I think Nathalie knows better than both of us. We all need a Nathalie in our lives and I think you were lucky enough to find her already.”   
Adrien glanced over to Marinette and smiled, “she is right, father.”  
The two stopped and walked over to Marinette and Nathalie.  
“May I have this dance m’lady?” Adrien asked, extending a hand to Marinette.  
Marinette looked up and took his hand, and stood up. 

“What did you tell him?” Nathalie asked.  
“That you're smarter than the both of us and that you can't let a woman such as yourself get away. That Marinette is his Nathalie”   
Nathalie kissed Gabriel, “I’m not leaving.”   
They watched as Marinette and Adrien danced once again.   
“If she had a red streak in her hair they would just like us,” Gabriel pointed out.  
“Yes, they would,” Nathalie agreed and let her head fall onto her husband's shoulder.   
Gabriel and Adrien might have been oblivious, they definitely still were, but Nathalie and Marinette loved them the same, their obliviousness and all.


End file.
